


somewhere along in the bitterness

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth.
Genre: Angry Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: None. - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eagle keeps smiling, but Geo can't forgive this. Because this isn't just Eagle cutting class or Eagle asking for five more minutes of sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somewhere along in the bitterness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Magic Knight Rayearth: Geo/Eagle. Angry sex, comforting sex – Why didn’t you tell me?_

 

**somewhere along in the bitterness**

He slams his hand against the control panel, the door hissing shut with a beep. Zazu will get angry at him if he breaks it. Geo doesn't care. He's shaking, his other hand tight into fists. Eagle is looking at him sadly, a faint twist to his smile that is pure bitterness.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Geo manages to ask through the tight knot his throat has closed into.

Eagle keeps smiling as if it hurt him, and it's his political face, the face that has him being Autozam's golden child, their beloved future leader, he of the bright smile and clear eyes.

Only that there won't be a future for that leader.

“I didn't want to worry you, Geo,” Eagle says, and anger and hurt pools inside Geo, making him ache for hitting something. Possibly Eagle. “And I knew you would have tried to stop me, if you knew.”

“Of course I would have! Eagle, you're--”

And he can't say it. He can't bring himself to say it, even when Eagle comes nearby, when his hand touches carefully the knot of his fist. Eagle is golden and careful in front of him, and his eyes still are ever so sweet, ever so kind.

“Dying,” Eagle says, just like that, and Geo has never come closer to hating him than right now. “That is not going to change, and I would still be dying back in Autozam. I want to do this. I want to die knowing that I did everything I could to help my people. Isn't that okay?”

It's unfair that Eagle is looking at him like that, unfair that it's making Geo feel guilty. He has always done this, ever since he academy where Geo would tell him to hurry up or they'd be late and Eagle would just give him that soft, brittle 'give me a break' smile.

But this isn't just Eagle cutting off classes, and this isn't Eagle lazing around, asking for five more minutes of sleep. This isn't even Eagle as he was after Lantis went away, looking broken hearted and trying not to. This is Eagle who is smiling even though he's dying, Eagle who tells him that half of everything Geo has fought for is already lost.

The kiss is almost like an apology, and Geo turns it into an attack; Eagle's hair is too short to properly snarl it in his hand but he makes do and Eagle hisses and moans and he kisses back just as hard, pressing against him, snaking an arm around his shoulders, doing his best to overcome the difference in their heights.

How many times are ther eleft of this? This friendship-slash-romance-slash-fucking that Geo has grown so weak to, of Eagle moaning his name and holding unto him as if he trusted him, even though it's obvious he does not.

“Come to bed with me,” Eagle says, already flushed, his eyes certain and Geo remains weak to say no, so instead he kisses him again, moves his hands to press against the buckles of Eagle's armor, lets go just enough to take it off, let it drop, feel Eagle's too warm body against his. He's running a fever again, and now that he has him like this, Geo notices how thin he feels, wonders if that was the reason why all the time during the trip to Cephiro Eagle didn't call him even once.

But right now he clings to him and Geo can't even try to gather the refusals that taste bitter on his throat. Eagle kisses him and nips at his tongue, and he lets go of his shoulders long enough to fumble with his belt and trousers, moving to take hold of his cock with a callused hand and when Geo moans his name, it almost sounds like a sob.

“Bed,” he mutters instead, pushing at Eagle away so that he can take his clothes off and Eagle does the same. He's pale, too pale despite the flush their kissing has brought, and Geo hurts inside as he looks at him, winces when Eagle touches his face because, somehow, it almost feels as if he was a ghost.

“Geo,” Eagle starts, and he sounds sad but because _he's sad_ , not because he's dying, not because he has always given himself away too much, enough that now there's little to nothing left of him.

If Eagle was more selfish in wha was important, this wouldn't be happening.

Geo doesn't let him finish, instead he just pushes him to the bed face down, because he can't handle looking at such a beloved face wanning away. Eagle says nothing at this, and he moans when his oil-coated fingers press inside of him, spreading his legs, holding himself up with his knees, the curve of his back straining at his touch.

He sobs Eagle's name again, moans it as he presses inside, the tight heat around his cock, and Geo drapes himself over his commander's back as if he could protect him like this from this future that Eagle has, apparently, accepted and he does his best to ignore the way his breathing shifts, how it hurts, the way when he comes it's with another sob.

Eagle rests his head on his shoulder when they're done, and despite the fact that he feels too warm, his fever still there, Geo feels cold as he drapes an arm over his eyes, trying not to think at all.

“Would you forgive me?” Eagle whispers against his shoulder. “In the future, would you forgive me? I don't want you to hate me.”

“I don't hate you, Eagle.”

“Is that a yes?”

Geo just clenches his jaw and doesn't answer, because both answers to that would be a lie, no matter what.  



End file.
